


Dinner?

by kripnatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Love, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver just puckers up the courage to do unthinkable 2.0</p><p>A date with Felicity Smoak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> A date with his girl? Why not? 
> 
> And dedicated to BlueMoonFireworks for her b'day. I promised her a drabble and I wrote it thou I'm late and I'm sorry babe!

Starling city was hip and happening. Destruction from the Slade rage had ended pretty much. The soldiers that had been injected with the mirakuru had been cured.

Detective Lance had survived and had gone to become the Captain of the entire police force.

Thea was still missing. Felicity tried hard to find her but nothing was reachable.

Diggle was content with his baby on the way.

As for Oliver, the company was under Ray Palmer and he could be at peace since the Arrow activities had been on a low.

Everything seemed to be in order, For Now.

Oliver walked into the foundry one day. He had been debating the whole day what to say and whether it was the right way to do it. He’d done it a million times before but this was different.

“Hey Oliver! What are you doing here? I thought you had a dinner with Ray?” Felicity asked him, smiling brightly with her super bright lipstick.

He smiled back like a 1000 lamps lit his face. The warmth she brought to him, no one could match that.

“I just came to check up if everything is ok here.” Oliver reluctantly told her, shoving his hands in his pocket. He was wearing a white dress shirt with no suit jacket, and sleeves rolled up midway and two buttons down. He was the holy grail of hotness.

“Thanks Oliver. I’ve been tracking down to see if I can find Thea.”

Oliver nodded. “And?”

“No sign of her anywhere.” Felicity shrugged, lips frowning.

“We’ll find her but Take a break Felicity, you deserve it.” Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ve been planning to watch Orphan Black. I heard Tatiana is awesome on the show. All those clones? I don’t know how she does it either...”

“I meant with... me Felicity.” Oliver broke her mid way. His heart started beating profusely, not stopping at all. He mentally slapped himself for that.

Felicity’s mouth dropped open. She was definite her vocal chords were killing her. She couldn’t believe it.

She laughed aloud, trying hard to act normal. “Sure, you can come home and watch it with me. If you’d like.”

Oliver’s head tilted, this was going bad. “I meant like.. you know dinner maybe?” His hands started feeling clammy in his formal pant pockets.

Felicity sighed in relief. “Sure, let me call Diggle and Roy too. They need a break from all the craziness. Roy’s been working out so hard, he’s becoming mini-arrow and it’s so cute... Digg jus needs a break from Lyla, not that I don’t like the woman, she is preg....”

“FELICITY” Oliver yelled.

She jumped in her seat.

“Dinner...just you and me.” Oliver asked shy and was pretty sure his cheeks were flaming. He knew he had fought more than enough to keep a lid on his emotions but now he could pick up his humanity and ask the woman he definitely had feelings for.

Felicity was blinking at him jaws open, she was sure something would go in if she didn’t close it.

“Like a date?” She managed to pop out.

Oliver bit his lip, “Yes. I haven’t gone on a real date in ages and the city can relax a bit, I need you.. I mean a break.. I said break right?”

Felicity smiled so hard her mouth was paining. It was happening finally. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Oliver.”

After that everything became a blur of happiness for Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know If I should in the comments!


End file.
